Hoopuiwaia e ka hohono
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: OS Linstead. Quand tout espoir, confiance te quitte. Je sais le résumé est nul mais je ne sais pas comment résumé. L'histoire est triste, je préfère prévenir.


**OS**

L'air hivernal de Chicago vînt lui chatouiller le visage, fouettant ses cheveux offert au vent. Ses beaux yeux verts remplit de larmes étaient rivés à la rivière en contre-bas. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus les policiers qui tentaient de lui faire repasser derrière la rambarde de sécurité. Leurs voix lui paraissaient tellement lointaines, bloqué dans un coin de son esprit. Elle entendu dans le lointain, les sirènes des pompiers approcher, sirènes et gyrophares hurlant. Dans geste la jeune femme attrapa son étoile, cet insigne qu'elle a porté avec fierté pendant plusieurs années qui lui a montré les bons comme les mauvais côtés du travail. Elle la posa presque tendrement par terre avant de se redresser.

Elle entendit un des policiers parlaient aux pompiers. Quelqu'un prononça son prénom, sûrement Severide. Elle fit un petit pas vers le bord du pont, tout le monde hurlant en même temps de ne pas faire ça. D'autres véhicules arrivèrent, elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Boden était en train de voir avec ses deux lieutenants quoi faire. Les policiers reculant les curieux des lieux pour laisser les pompiers agirent sans être gêné.

Elle jeta un regard à l'eau trouble mais à l'air si paisible de la rivière. Toute sa souffrance sera bientôt disparut. Son passé enfin effacé, plus là tapis dans le noir à attendre la moindre occasion pour resurgir. Les regards de pitié se termineront.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Cette voix… Elle l'avait rendu folle… Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Si elle se retourne, elle n'y arrivera pas, voir ses yeux bleus inquiet la briserait encore plus qu'elle ne l'est.

Personne ne peut l'aider, non personne ne peut. Elle est seule, comme elle l'a toujours été même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer au début. Bien qu'elle est luttée contre cette solitude.

-Je t'en prie. Reviens de l'autre côté. La vie est trop importante pour être gâchée. Peu importe ce que tu traverses je serai là pour t'épauler.

Mais elle avait déjà trop attendu de lui, des gens en général. Elle en était devenue trop dépendante. Et maintenant que la plus part lui tourne à moitié le dos, n'a fait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans son désespoir.

-Je t'en supplie Erin. Penses à tout ce que tu pourrais encore faire. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Regarde le nombre de vie que tu as sauvé. Les personnes qui ont obtenus justice grâce à toi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Les pompiers se mirent en place, le Squad s'équipant pour une plongée en cas de besoin. Le 81 s'équipant pour passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde pour tenter de l'attraper. Jay se rapprocha doucement de la rambarde.

-Ne t'approche pas Halstead. Souffla la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi Erin ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît pourquoi tu veux en arriver là ?

-Je ne mérite que ça. Je ne suis qu'une sous-merde. Mon père a préféré aller en prison que de rester auprès de nous, ma mère a préféré se noyait dans l'alcool et la drogue. Charlie s'est détourné de moi, je n'ai pas su protéger Teddy. Camille me détestait. Je n'ai pas su sauvé Nadia, ni ce gamin quand j'étais en patrouille. J'ai failli faire tuer Diego quand Pulpo l'a enlevé. Tu as été torturé par ma faute. Je me suis voilais la face mais vous avez tous finit par vous en rendre compte et me tourner le dos. C'est à peine si vous me parlez. Ruzzek ne m'adresse même plus la parole, je n'existe plus à vos yeux sans quand vous avez besoin de moi, ou que vous vous sentez seul ! Mais personne ne se soucie de moi !

-C'est faux Erin, je me soucie pour toi, bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers temps. S'il te plaît revient de l'autre côté, on pourra en discuter. On pourra en parler avec les autres. Je casserai la figure à Ruzzek pour toi si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Sois heureux.

Sans rien dire de plus elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, regardant une toute dernière fois son visage magnifique avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. La chute ne fut pas longue, le pont s'éloignant au fur et à mesure d'elle, la silhouette de celui qu'elle aimait rétrécissant à vue d'œil. Elle l'entendait hurler son prénom dans le vent. Comme un doux murmure. Les pompiers le retenant de la suivre pour tenter de la sauver. Il s'effondra une fois le corps de son équipière disparut dans les flots. Prit de soubresauts il s'adossa contre la rambarde du pont, il avait échoué à sa mission, il avait échoué à la sauver, à être un bon ami pour elle.

Tel un automate il monta dans le véhicule du chef de bataillon. Ils prirent la route pour quitter le pont, rejoignant le Squad sur les rives de la rivière. L'ambulance était là, le brancard sortit, les hommes tous postés un peu plus loin le visage sombre. Jay s'approcha doucement du brancard, et observa le visage pâle, bleu et sans vie de la jeune femme. Le plus délicatement possible, comme une poupée de porcelaine il la prit dans ses bras, amenant le visage froid contre son torse. Embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.

-Je t'aimerai éternellement. La vie ne sera plus la même sans toi, elle aura moins de goût car tu l'égueulais. Repose en paix mon cœur. Je punirai Bunny pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, pour ce qu'elle insinuait en toi pour que tu en arrives là.

Il la reposa comme une princesse et la borda, d'un geste rapide il enleva ses plaques militaires qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et lui mit.

-Je serai toujours près de toi et toi près de moi comme ça. Souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Il embrassa ses lèvres en guise d'adieu.


End file.
